panfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The following is a list of events in the Panfiction universe. A page of this scope would never exist on Wikipedia, but who cares? Events *'1745 - '''The town of Night Vale, Arizona is founded by Spanish settlers. *'1863 '- Professor Otto Lidenbrock leads an expedition to the center of the Earth. The town of Gravity Falls, Oregon is founded. *'1865 - The Baltimore Gun Club makes the first landfall on the Moon. *1866 - John Carter is transported to Barsoom. *1872 - The ''Mary Celeste'' is mysteriously abandoned. *1891 - Sherlock Holmes goes missing at Reichenbach Falls. *1893 - The floating city of Columbia is launched at the World's Columbian Expedition. *1899 - Dorothy Gale travels from Kansas to the paralell reality of Oz. Upon her return to Kansas, she is institutionalized. *1902 - The Sarmaks launch an invasion of Great Britain, but are repelled within months *1916 - Charles Foster Kane runs in the New York gubernatorial election, but is defeated by Jim W. Gettys. Kane responded with claims of voter fraud. *1927 '- West Egg socialite Jay Gatsby is killed by George Wilson over an affair. C. A. Rotwang makes controversy in Berlin with his Maschinenmensch *'1933 - A very large gorilla, termed King Kong, is brought to New York City. He scales the Empire State Building while holding Ann Darrow, and is took down by airplanes. *1940 - Buzz Windrip is assassinated. The United States opts to settle Jewish refugees in Sitka, Alaska. *1941 - Charles Foster Kane, age 85, dies in his Xanadu estate. The meaning of his dying word "Rosebud" is the subject of speculation. *1942 '- The Race Conquest Fleet, lead by Fleetlord Atvar, lands in locations across the globe, starting a war of conquest *'1943' - An experimental treatment designed by Abraham Erskine is given to Steve Rogers, making him the first "Captain America." While stopping a Johann Schmidt plot to blow up New York City, Rodgers is encased in ice. *'1951 - The extraterrestrial Klaatu arrives in Washington, D.C., ordering Earth's entry into the Galactic Community to prevent another Race-like invasion. *1954 - Godzilla makes its first attack, leveling large sections of Tokyo. *1959 - Barbara "Barbie" Roberts makes her screen debut. *1960 - Atticus Finch defends Tom Robinson from false, racially motivated rape accusations. *1964 - Stephen Greer, a close aide to President Dillman, is embroiled in a scandal over his homosexuality *1965 - Clark Kent is last seen driving through Riverdale, New York. He is never found. *1966 - The Mothman appears in Point Pleasant, West Virginia. *'1967 -' Douglas Evil is cryogenically frozen in a rocket orbiting earth. Austin Powers volunteers to be frozen until Evil returns. *1984 - The Eurasian submarine Red October is hijacked by its commander, Marko Ramius, who defects to the United States. The Oceanian Alliance aligns with Eurasia in blockades of the People's Republic of Eastasia *1987 - A series of murders is committed in Brainerd, Minnesota. *1988 - Limited nuclear war destroys Tokyo. The mutant-oppressing government of Genosha is overthrown, and an overtly pro-mutant government takes its place. *1996' - A race of aliens known as the "Harvesters " obliterate major cities across the world, including Washington, D.C. , Berlin , Moscow and London. The invasion is stopped through a computer virus designed by Dade Murphy. *'2001 - The ''Discovery One , ''a sleeper ship headed for Jupiter , is hijacked by it's own computer, HAL 9000 *2007 - '''Hatsune Miku, the first android pop star, is activated.